The Truth About the Jewel Protectors
This is when the truth about the Jewel Protectors is revealed. Also, it is the return of a form. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate The Jewel Protectors Villains Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Chapter 1-Finding Diamond The main heroes were exploring, and found the last bird, who was livlier than the other birds they'd seen. Crystal: It's so excited. Scruff: Remember, it's power isn't drained, so, it is quite ok, right? Diamond, the last bird, nodded. Bananahead, who was spying on them, snatched the bird. Crystal: What? How the? Bananahead: I was expecting you to find it! I only had to follow along! Scruff: You fiend! How could you?! Bananahead: By tracking your every move! A silent robot was shown behind them. Chocolate: That thing! Scruff: You sneaky idiot! Bananahead: Far from it actually, little squirt. The proper term is awesome GENIUS! He then snatched the other 6 birds up and flew off. Scruff: Come back here! The 3 then chased Bananahead, up until he flew up into the clouds. Crystal: What the... Scruff: We're gonna have to chase them. Chocolate: But we can't! Scruff: He's not done with us yet, we're gonna have to get ready. Crystal: Yeah, knowing him, he just wants me gone. That's why he has them. Then Bananahead teleported them up to his base. Chapter 2-The Fight of the Truth Bananahead, after teleporting them up, walked towards them. Bananahead: Now you know I want those birds. (puts his hand out) Give me. Scruff: No! Crystal: You're not getting them! Bananahead then merely walked off. Bananahead: You know I try to be nice. Crystal: Which is never. Bananahead: You haven't seen mean, until now. He then rose a machine, with 7 arms, and he sucked out the power of the 7 birds. Then he dropped them. They still seemed to be alive, but his machine now had enough energy to continue. Crystal: But.... how... can they still be.... Scruff: I think... now is the time... Crystal: For what? Scruff: We come from another dimension, in your cycle. There are many in this universe and others. This cycle has specfic things about all the worlds that are familar, which we call the Dimensional Similarity Theory. The birds.... they... their powers.... function similarly to the Chaos Emeralds of this world. Crystal: That explains why there are 7 of them, and how they're all so mysterious. Scruff: He's doing what isn't right. Crystal: When doesn't he? Bananahead: Well, nice job, pup, you clearly got me there. Now, to make this world respect me! PBJT: Goodbye, you fools! They flew off. Scruff: We cannot let this happen, it will affect all the other worlds in this cycle too. Crystal: (thoughts) I used to use the Emeralds, and these birds could help, if we could get them too. There's no choice, I have to do it. Chocolate: Crystal? Scruff: What is it? Chocolate: I'm worried. Crystal: I'm ready. Scruff: For what? Crystal: To use the birds. Chocolate: You mean... Scruff: What? What? Crystal: I used to be able to use the Chaos Emeralds, before special things happened. If the birds are similar, then I could use them to stop Mr. Bananahead. Use his own weapon against him. Scruff: I see. The birds, hearing everything, all picked themselves up and flew towards Crystal, ready to help. Scruff: I know they're all counting on you. Save this world, please. Crystal then used the birds, and went into a semi-Super state, that is, not one exactly the same as before (no colour change, but same abilities) Crystal: Alright. She then zoomed up to stop Bananahead. Chapter 3-The First Fight for the Planet Bananahead: Oh, I haven't seen this in you! Crystal: Information really helps, doesn't it? Crystal started getting the machine he was using. Crystal: Aw yeah, this is going! Bananahead: What are you doing? Crystal: Should've done this ages ago. She then threw the machine down to the ground, as Bananahead recovered and tried to shoot her with lasers. PBJT: Dreamer. Crystal: Says you! She then knocked it a while that PBJT was knocked in, and hit a button, that caused evil waves to come out. Crystal: N-No... Bananahead: Being reckless really helps doesn't it? Crystal: Why you...! Bananahead: I saved it until after our fight, but who knows. He then went up so Crystal would be in the range of the waves. Crystal: (thoughts) I need to stop that machine! She then went and tried to freeze the part that was throwing the evil waves. Bananahead: Oh you! Crystal then started to feel weaker. Crystal: Got to hurry! She then pushed the ship so hard that Bananahead fell out with PBJT, and she went in, just running out. Crystal: Now I can get this. She then piloted back to the area where the other heroes were. Crystal: Did it again. Chapter 4-To Return to the Other Dimension She then came back, all okay. Crystal: Now, what next? Chocolate: Nothing, I guess... Scruff: Us returning home? The birds then came back, all revitalised. Scruff: Now, thank you. Crystal: What about Judi? She owned 3 of you. Scruff: Thank her for being nice. That's all. Goodbye, Crystal. We won't forget you. They then hopped through. Chocolate: Now let's go home too, I'm missing Chippi. Crystal: Why not? After all, nothing more will happen anymore. They then set off for home. THE END Category:Jewel Arc